Katekyo Hitman Reborn!: Behind the Set
by DarkestCornerOfMyMind
Summary: Exactly how were the actors for Reborn recruited? And how will Tsunaru and her friends cope with all these weird changes? Will they rise to stardom and become the top of the anime world? Damn right they will! AU fic, and major OOCing! Chapter 3 up!
1. In Which All Hell Breaks Loose

AND HERE IT IS!!!!!!!!!!!! *drumroll*

My second serious multi-chapter Reborn fic!

Also a shameless advertiser for my _first_ serious multi-chapter Reborn fic, _Memories Never Fade_. For those of you who read the story, I still need your votes.

Also for this, I still need votes. Agggh.

Okay, so, this fic is completely and utterly an AU OOC fic. This shows the Katekyo Hitman Reborn cast... **BEHIND THE SCENES!!!**

Is Hibari actually a cold dictator? Is Tsuna actually a guy (we all know the answer to that...)? We look in to our favorite cast's lives off screen!

**Summary**: Exactly how were the actors for Reborn recruited? And how will Tsunaru and her friends cope with all these weird changes? Will they rise to stardom and become the top of the anime world? Damn right they will!

* * *

"Onee-chan!" a pretty girl with short, orange hair knocked on the bathroom door. "Onee-chan! I need to take a shower too! Get out of there!"

"Geez…" another girl, around the same age as the other, opened the door, toweling off her hair. Her hair was brown, and she was also quite cute, with a baby face. "I was just drying my hair. Couldn't you have waited a little longer?"

"But it's so late!"

"That's what happens when you keep IMing your friends when you're supposed to be doing homework!" the brown-haired girl knocked on the orange-girl's forhead. "Be more responsible, Kyoko!"

"Wah!" Kyoko winced as her older sister's knuckles rapped against her skin. "Mou, Onee-chan is too manly!"

"Who the hell is manly?!" Kyoko's older sister yelled, flustered, as she walked down the hallway to her room. Kyoko sighed as she walked in to the bathroom and shut the door.

"Tsunaru!" called the voice of a woman from downstairs. "Tsunaru-chan?"

"Something the matter Mom?" Sawada Tsunaruhime called back.

Sawada Nana's head poked up from the stairway. "Phone for you, Tsunaru-chan. I think it's Hayato-kun."

"Oh, thank you," Tsunaru took the phone and held it to her ear. She walked back to her room. "Moshi-moshi, Hayato. What's up?"

"Tsunaru-chan!" Tsunaru's childhood friend's voice sounded over the phone. "Are you busy tomorrow?"

"Hm? Not really…"

"T-Then…" Hayato seemed to be struggling. "Will you go shopping with me tomorrow?"

"Shopping?" Tsunaru's ears perked. "What are you buying?"

"Uh, nothing… just… stuff," he laughed awkwardly.

"Huh… well, I could do with a new pair of sneakers. And I wanted to get another pair of jeans," Tsunaru tapped her foot, wrinkling her forehead thoughtfully. "Okay! I'll go with you."

"Really?!" Hayato's voice was excited. "So, this is like a d-d-dat-"

"And Kyoko wanted that blouse that she saw the other day," Tsunaru continued, unintentionally cutting Hayato off. "And I remember Takeshi-kun saying that he wanted to get a new pair of baseball cleats. Haru-chan will want to come if Kyoko is coming… Oh, and we should invite Nagi-chan and Kyouya-nii!"

"What?! But, wait, Tsunaru-chan…!"

"I'll call everyone and invite them!" Tsunaru said cheerfully. "We'll all go on a shopping trip tomorrow!"

"B-But!"

"See you tomorrow, Hayato," Tsunaru hung up, oblivious that Hayato had been half yelling in her ear.

"Tsunaru-chaaaan," cried Hayato on to his bed. "I lost my chance. Don't you feel the same way that I do towards you?"

The phone rang.

"Moshi-moshi…"

"Hayato?" Tsunaru's voice brought the silver-haired boy back to life. "Did something happen?"

"Tsunaru-chan! No! Nothing at all!" Hayato's voice was so happy that it almost broke.

"… I see," Tsunaru said cautiously. "Well, it turns out that the others…"

"Aren't coming?!" Hayato asked hopefully.

"Er… no," Tsunaru laughed. "They actually invited more people with us. Kyouya-nii invited Ryohei-nii and Dino-san over, Haru says that she has to babysit Lambo and I-Pin, so they're also coming, and Nagi-chan wants to bring… Mukuro-san," she spat out that name with distaste.

"WHAT?! THAT PERVERT?!"

"Well, he is Nagi-chan's brother," sighed Tsunaru over the phone. "But I really don't like him. The last time I was with him, he felt my chest and commented that it was really small!"

Hayato was getting a nose-bleed. "O-Oh, is that so?"

"So, Hayato," Tsunaru's tone was encouraging. "I hope that you can protect me from him tomorrow."

"EH?! OF COURSE!!!" Hayato yelled with delight. "But, why did you call me…?"

"Huh? Isn't it normal?" Tsunaru sounded confused. "You're my childhood friend. I trust you above all the others!" Hayato could practically see her sunny smile, and he almost burst with pride.

"Yes! Of course!" he said happily. "Don't worry, Tsunaru-chan, that guy won't be able to land a hand on you! I won't let him touch you!"

"That's good. Thank you, Hayato. You're so reliable!"

_**INSTANT KILL!!!**__ She said I'm reliable, she said I'm reliable, she said I'm reliable…_ Hayato almost died from happiness.

"Oh…" Tsunaru's voice became muffled as she spoke to someone in the backround. "Okay. Hayato, I need to go brush my teeth. See you tomorrow!"

"Ah, yes, good night, Tsunaru-chan!" Hayato sighed happily as he hung up, and then leapt to his walk-in closet. "Alright! Let's prepare for tomorrow!"

* * *

The next day, Tsunaruhime and Kyoko were the earliest at the meeting spot, a clock that overlooked the main square in Namimori.

"What are you planning on buying, Kyoko?"

"Well, I want that blouse," Kyoko started to tick things off on her fingers, "a new purse, maybe a pair or two of sandals, a nice new sun hat…" her eyes drifted to a store with evening gowns displayed in the window. "Hmmm, that pink dress looks quite nice…"

"That shade of pink doesn't look good with your hair," Tsunaru said absentmindedly. She spotted Haru and waved. "Haru-chan! We're over here!"

"Tsunaru-chan! Kyoko-chan!" Haru gasped out, wiping her brow free of sweat. As usual, she was wearing a track suit, which was what she wore for casual outings and cross country practice. "Whew! I need to improve my running speed!"

"Uh, Haru…?" Tsunaru peered behind her. "Where are Lambo-kun and I-Pin?"

"Oh no!" Haru gasped. "I totally forgot! I picked them up, but then I thought we were late so I started running!"

"Haru-chan!" Kyoko looked worriedly around. "How could you? They're probably all lost by now!"

"Pardon me for saying, but we aren't lost. Not the slightest bit!"

All three girls looked down to see Lambo, the smartest and brattiest five-year-old alive, and I-Pin, the little girl who kept Lambo under a leash. For the umpteenth time since I-Pin was born, Tsunaru mistook I-Pin's head for an eagle egg, before quickly rectifying the mistake.

"There you two are!" Tsunaru knelt down and patted them both on the head. "We were worried that you had gotten lost!"

"Lost?!" sputtered Lambo in outrage. "I'm a five-year-old! Not some blundering baby who was just born! Of course, when I was born, I was already able to talk. They called me a miracle. My IQ as a child alone was well above 150! And now that I'm five, my brain has exceptionally increased to the point where – "

"Lambo, you talk too much!" I-Pin scolded him. Lambo flushed and muttered rebelliously under his breath. Fortunately, he quieted and stopped boasting. The constant cooing and attention that Lambo had always gotten from age zero had all gone to his head. Luckily, he made friends with I-Pin, the girl next door, and she kept watch to make sure that he didn't go shooting his mouth off and getting in trouble with adults.

"So who else is coming, Tsunaru-neechan?" Lambo tilted his head up to stare at Tsunaru's soft brown eyes.

"Kyouya-nii, Nagi-chan, Takeshi-kun, Mukuro, Hayato, Ryohei-nii…" Tsunaru paused and turned to her sister. "Did you invite anyone else?"

"No," Kyoko shrugged.

Tsunaru looked down at the kids. "What about you two. Did you invite your older brother and sister?"

"Why would we?" scoffed Lambo, crossing his tiny arms. I-Pin frowned at him, causing Lambo to back away. I-Pin loved her older sister very much, and admired her. Lambo's older brother, on the other hand, was a playboy who every girl knew, so nobody trusted him. Not exactly the ideal older brother. "I'd rather have Ryohei-niisan for a brother," Lambo muttered. "At least _he's_ an intellectual."

"What about me? Aren't I an intellectual?" Tsunaru felt a hand on her shoulder. "Hey! Tsunaru-chan!"

"Dino-san!" Tsunaru turned and smiled up at Kyouya's ex-stepbrother.

… Yeah, it sounded weird, but Kyouya's father had divorced from his wife when Kyouya was young, and married a foreigner who already had a son; Dino. And then, thinking better of it, Kyouya's father divorced from Dino's mother and remarried his original wife; Kyouya's mother. After which, however, Dino and Kyouya remained rather close. Dino was a very big fan of American movies, especially Indiana Jones. He had even learned how to handle a whip. Hayato had called him a pervert multiple times, and always made sure that his precious Tsunaru-chan was never alone with him. Kyouya became incredibly embarrassed about this.

"You're not an intellectual," Lambo snorted. "You're an adult who doesn't know when to grow up."

Dino frowned. "I don't want to hear that from a shrimp!"

"Who's a shrimp?!"

"Hey guys!" called a voice. All turned to see Nagi waving, with Mukuro, Kyouya, Ryohei, and oddly enough, Fuuta, behind her. Lambo immediately brightened and scurried over to Ryohei, hugging the older man's leg.

"Ryohei-niisan!" Lambo instantly retrogressed in to a child. Ryohei chuckled and plucked him up to set him on his shoulders.

"Hey, kid," was Ryohei's greeting. He was a man of few words.

Fuuta, Ryohei's little brother, looked envious. He was a small ten-year-old with a girlish face and voice. Like his older brother, he was very quiet and loved books. Fuuta was also very attached to Kyouya, who loved kids.

I-Pin, on the other hand, had ran over to Nagi and was now snuggling in her arms. Kyouya was rather fond of I-Pin, who reminded him of his own little brother, Fon.

(Not that he'd say that outloud. He didn't want I-Pin feeling bad about looking a little like a boy. Boyish girls were sometimes very attractive within the Japanese community. Take Tsunaru for instance. She was a boyish looking girl, opposite of her feminine sister Kyoko, but she still had a sweet personality and could be quite girlish when she wanted to be.)

Takeshi grinned and let out a catcall as he poked fun at Kyouya and Nagi. "Awww, how cute! The two of you are like a married couple!"

Kyouya blushed so furiously that his entire face turned an unhealthy shade of red. Nagi, on the other hand, simply smiled sweetly and sidled up closer to her boyfriend, happy at the idea.

A hand snuck between them and nudged Kyouya out of the way. "Please don't get so close to my sister," Mukuro smiled charmingly at the other boy. "It's fine that you two are friends, but if it goes any farther…"

"Onii-chan!" Nagi shoved him out of the way and grabbed Kyouya's arm. "Leave him alone!"

She set down I-Pin and stalked off, holding Kyouya's arm in a vicelike grip. Kyouya shot Ryohei a pleading glance before stumbling after her. Ryohei chuckled. "That guy's a real sucker for Nagi-chan, huh?"

Tsunaru snickered behind her hand. "No kidding. Now then, should we split in to groups, or should we all go together?"

"Let's split up," Kyoko interjected. "If we all go in to a store at once, we'll probably fill the whole place. I call Takeshi," she cuddled his arm. Takeshi grinned and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. They immediately set off at a lively pace.

"Haru-chan, would you like to go with me?" Tsunaru asked.

"Of course!" Haru said cheerily, before casting Hayato a cheeky glance. "Would you like to come too, Octopus-Head?"

"Who the fuck is Octopus-Head?!" snarled Hayato.

Tsunaru calmed things down. "Come on now, Haru-chan, Hayato. Don't fight. Alright, we'll meet back up at this spot later at noon for lunch. Okay?"

"Okay!!" everyone chimed and split off. Mukuro went off on his own to tell Nagi and Kyouya the meeting time (and most probably stop them from getting too close). Haru, Tsunaru, and Hayato went to the sports department store. Kyoko and Takeshi went off on their own little lovey-dovey date, most likely to the ice cream parlor where they always went. Ryohei took I-Pin, Lambo, and Fuuta to the bookstore. Dino had wanted a hair cut, and then wanted to go to the movie rental store later.

When they did meet up for lunch at noon, all four groups were carrying bags of merchendise. Tsunaru was the only one who wasn't carrying anything because Hayato had taken it on himself to carry everything for her. Because of that, she made sure not to buy too much stuff.

"Where should we go for lunch?"

A loud clamour of voices clashed together as everyone shouted out their personal opinions. Tsunaru held up her hands in exasperation. "Okay okay! We'll split up again and meet in that spot over there to eat. Go grab whatever you want."

And so all of them split up again. And when they came back together, each of them had food of their own preferences.

All of the girls had gotten different types of salads. Ryohei had bought himself and Fuuta some ramen. Kyouya had gone to his favorite terryaki store. Takeshi had bought sushi for everybody. Dino had went to an American burger joint. Mukuro had taken the kids to get dessert (supervised by a suspicious Tsunaru and Nagi). Tsunaru had taken it upon herself to get drinks, with Hayato tagging along. ("Tsunaru-chan, you should have let me get them!" "Hayato, I'm not some silly little girl who can't manage one thing!").

When they did come back, however, their spot was occupied by very nasty looking thugs who scared the crap out of passerbys.

"Should I throw them out, Tsunaru-chan?" asked Hayato with a frown as one of the thugs purposely tripped a little kid and laughed as the kid wailed for his mother.

Tsunaru sighed. "Hayato, that's really not…"

"Maybe we should," Takeshi frowned as well, which was rare. "They're scaring so many other people. We'd be doing some good if we made them leave." Tsunaru frowned at him. Takeshi was a good athlete, and had been raised by a kendo fanatic and a baseball fanatic. Either way, he could do a lot of damage with either a bokken or a bat. Unfortunetly, as a favor, she had bought both for him when they were in the sports store.

"Takeshi!" Kyoko was also shocked. She may have been a bit of a ditz, but she still disliked violence in any way, shape, or form.

However, Kyouya was the only one out of the older boys who didn't want to resort to violence. "Couldn't we just talk to them? Maybe then they'd leave."

Ryohei shrugged. "Personally, I don't care either way if we eat somewhere else, but I'd prefer not to be known as a coward," he cracked his knuckles thoughtfully. Tsunaru remembered a little too late that Ryohei did boxing as a way to keep in shape. He had been scouted multiple times, but never had too much interest.

Dino shrugged and fingered the whip that he carried under his jacket. "It's not good for them to terrorize innocent people. Not good at all."

Lambo hid behind I-Pin who hid behind Fuuta. "We'll just stay out of this, thanks."

"Don't be such scaredy-cats!" scolded Fuuta. I-Pin blushed in shame.

Nagi and Haru both looked cross. "They can't do that to a little kid! We should do something!"

Mukuro didn't say anything.

Everyone tried to talk at once. Tsunaru held up her hands for silence. "Guys, come on, we can't do something like that! We'd get in so much trouble if we did…" she suddenly dropped in to silence, staring at something over Kyoko's shoulder. "Oh, no. They are _not._"

Everyone turned. The same thug who had tripped the kid now had the poor child's head under the water in the fountain. He would let the kid up periodically, enough to let him gasp a breath of air, and then dunk him under again. Every interval of air would grow shorter, until the child started to visibly swallow water.

Even Kyouya grinded his teeth. His excessive love for small cute things extended to children. Hayato growled threateningly. "You bastards! You – "

And suddenly Tsunaru was right in front of the thug, looking thunderous. "What. Do. You. Think. You're. DOING," her voice was deceptively quiet. The thug stared at her with a lecherous grin.

"Hey. Wanna play with me?"

A slow, wicked grin spread on Tsunaru's face. "Okay, let's play!" she said sweetly.

And then slammed her foot in to the thug's groin.

It was like the starting gun to the race. Immediately both sides clashed together. Kyoko had thrown Takeshi a baseball bat, which he was now using to furiously beat the thug holding the kid. Mukuro had at first mysteriously disappeared, only to appear again and started to brain some of the other thugs with the dessert bag. Tsunaru quickly hauled the kid out of the fountain. Hayato was mixing something in a glass bowl in the back, muttering furiously. Dino and Ryohei were working together to attack the thug's cohorts in to submission. Only one of the cohort's managed to escape and headed straight towards Kyouya, who had stayed behind to protect the kids and the remaining girls. Kyouya noticeably flinched.

"You bastard!" howled the cohort, hands outstretched to grab Kyouya by the throat.

By instinct, by pure instinct formed out of years of strict training with his mother, Kyouya ducked, spun, and elbowed the cohort hard in the gut. The cohort made a loud "oof!" sound and fell to his knees. When he made to get up again, Kyouya grabbed his head and smashed it in to the closest thing; a lampost. The cohort collasped.

"That… was… surprising," Kyouya wheezed. In truth, he had been terrified out of his wits.

"That's my little brother!" yelled Dino as his whip wrapped around another cohort's throat and choked him. "That's the inheritor to the most famous dojo in Japan!" which was true. For someone who didn't like fighting or violence, Kyouya could really pack a punch (and a high kick and a headlock and a…)

Nagi wrapped her arms around Kyouya in a comforting embrace. "Are you feeling okay?"

"I'll be fine the moment my heart stops racing," Kyouya assured her.

Unfortunetly, the thugs outnumbered the amount of people able to fight. "There's too many!" yelled Takeshi. He had finished with the head thug and was now attacking others. Kyoko gave a shriek of dismay as she watched her boyfriend get hit from behind.

"Everyone!" Hayato suddenly screamed. "Cover your eyes!"

He flung whatever he had been mixing in the glass bowl on to the ground, shielding his eyes with goggles (which he had also gotten from the sports store) as he did so. Immediately the bowl exploded with a loud bang and a blinding flash. Everyone snapped their eyes shut.

Tsunaru screwed up her eyes in pain, having her hands full with holding the kid in one arm and covering his eyes with the other. She felt arms sweeping her up and carrying her away from the chaos.

* * *

When she opened her eyes again, she realized that they were all in the park. Hayato, who had been the one to grab her and fled, was panting beside her, stretched out on the lush green grass.

"Tsunaru-chan," he gasped, "are you alright?"

"I'm fine," she murmured, patting his forehead gently. "I'm okay. The kid's okay. We're okay."

Hayato cracked a shifty grin at her when her smile turned downwards. "Now exactly what were you mixing back there?"

Hayato cringed under her hard stare and fidgited nervously. "Just some little chemicals… you know, the usual stuff that everyone carries around with him…"

"You chemistry geek!" Tsunaru sighed. "Well, if you weren't so smart, you wouldn't be able to help me with homework. Okay, I'll let you off."

Mukuro, sitting on Tsunaru's other side, opened the dessert back and stared at the insides with disgust. "Well, there goes our chocolate strawberry cake."

Nagi reached over and pulled out a very battered and smushed piece of cake. "It still looks good though," she remarked and held her hand out to Kyouya. Blushing, Kyouya grudgingly ate the cake out of her hands. Dino grinned cheekily at Kyouya, who pointedly looked away.

Takeshi gave a tired catcall. "Aren't they so cute, Kyoko? Why don't you let me do that?"

Kyoko blushed and hit Takeshi hard on his injury. "The very idea of it! Oh, I'm sorry!"

Ryohei and Haru were trying to comfort the kids, who had been terrified. "It's okay," Haru said soothingly. "That stupid Octopus didn't mean to scare you. Shhhh."

"Why do you call him an Octopus?" asked Ryohei.

"Doesn't his hair kind of look like it?" grinned Haru mischiviously. "A slimy little octopus with tentacles."

Ryohei looked over at Hayato, tilted his head to get a better angle, and grinned. "Now that you mention it, you're right! Hey, Octopus-Head!"

"SHUT UP!!! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR THAT FROM SOMEONE WHO'S HAIR LOOKS LIKE A BADLY MOWED LAWN!!!!"

Ryohei ignored him. Now the kids were laughing instead of crying, so it was worth the insult.

Tsunaru looked down to the little kid who was still clinging to her. "Hey, little guy, are you alright? Did they hurt you?"

"…"

"Hey, kid?" Hayato poked the child. "Is he dead?"

"Hayato! I can feel his pulse though…" frowned Tsunaru. She gave the kid a little thump on the back. "Hey?"

"I found them…"

"Huh?"

Suddenly the kid jumped out of Tsunaru's arm and pulled a cell phone out of his pocket. Punching in a number, he talked rapidly in to the speaker. "Oi, Amano. I've found them. Some kids who could do the actual stunts! Yeah. They're great. I'll see you," he snapped the cell phone shut and turned to stare at the group, who were all staring back. "You're hired."

Tsunaru now noticed the pecularities of the kid, like the fact that he talked like an old man, wore a little black suit with a matching fedora, and had an enormously sized head.

"What…"

"My name is Reborn. From now on, I'll be your manager, co-star, and overall advisor. Nice to meet all of you. We've got a meeting tomorrow at ten in the morning, now don't be late, or I'll shoot you."

With a tip of his hat, Reborn walked smartly off, leaving an astonished group behind him.

There was completely silence. Then…

"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL?!!?"

* * *

Here are the character profiles~!

**Tsunaru:** Bright, impulsive, and popular. She's a very strong minded young woman who dislikes perverts and good for nothings. She's not as oblivious as people believe her to be. Most people think that she is incredibly innocent because of her cute face. She is twins with Kyoko. Her best friend is Hayato.

**Kyoko**: Sort of ditzy and loves shopping. She can be defensive and a little bossy, but she hates fighting and violence. She's been dating Takeshi for almost two years. Tsunaru's twin.

**Hayato**: Actually sort of the same to the original, only completely heads over heels for Tsunaru (which still is the same; just that Tsuna's a guy). Brilliant academic wise, and has a bad mouth. Extremely loyal and compassionate. Less short tempered.

**Takeshi**: As usual, a lover of both baseball and sword play. He's practically the same as the original, only more mischevious and less air-headed. In love with Kyoko.

**Kyouya**: A very shy, sensitive, and naive boy, but very friendly towards others. His lifetime girlfriend is Nagi, who can be rather wild and impulsive like Tsunaru. Incredibly skilled at fighting, but dislikes violence. Inheritor to the most famous dojo in Japan. Has a little brother named Fon, and an older stepbrother named Dino. Best friend is Ryohei. Loves small animals and kids. Wants to start a family...

**Nagi**: The second most kick-butt girl in the group, coming second to only Tsunaru. She's bold and tough, but can be very feminine and sweet. She loves Kyouya the most, and wishes that her dear brother (Mukuro) would stop interfering with their relationship.

**Mukuro**: Very protective of his cute little sister, Nagi, and is rather unhappy that she loves someone else more than him. He's bisexual and very perverted, but he's not a bad person once you get to know him. He just wants to have lots of love. His sweet tooth is incredible.

**Haru**: Sporty and loves to run track. She likes Hayato but knows that he loves Tsunaru, so she keeps quiet. She often insults Hayato to vent her feelings a little. Despite that, she's great friends with Tsunaru and Kyoko, but can get a little side-tracked when she's supposed to be babysitting...

**Lambo**: The smartest and most brattiest kid in the world. Enuff said. He has an older brother, whom he despises.

**I-Pin**_:_ As usual, it's her job to keep Lambo on a leash and out of trouble. She has an older sister, who is a student at Kyouya's family dojo.

**Ryohei**: A quiet bookworm who can speak very bluntly and rather cruelly, though not intentional. Older brother to Fuuta. Took up boxing only to keep in shape.

**Fuuta**: An equally quiet bookworm who rarely speaks. He adores his brother, and is very close to Kyouya. His personality seems to be secretly sadistic...?

**Dino**: Kyouya's ex-stepbrother and a big fan of American movies. Learned how to use a whip, like Indiana Jones.

I think that's all of them, but quick, I need your votes! Which is better for them to act for, anime or manga?


	2. 10:00 AM Meeting at Tokyo TV Dai!

AGH, ONEMANGA ACTUALLY SHUT DOWN. AGH AGH AGH!

I've found two different websites, mangareader and mangathat. Neither are as good as onemanga, but well... live with what you've got, right?

So, shall we see how this chapter goes?

* * *

"What do you think?" Kyoko fretted, holding up a gaudy white silk dress, decorated with pink silk flowers in front of her. Tsunaru stared at her, eyebrows raised.

"Are you going to a wedding?" the older sister questioned, eying the dress distastefully. She blew a bubble with her cinnamon flavored gum and popped it. She could never understand her sister's choice in clothing. They were always outlandish and flashy, as well as ridiculously low at the neckline.

(Though Takeshi often joked about falling in love with Kyoko because of that.)

Tsunaru herself was already dressed in a crisp, mint green button-down shirt and a simple, white skirt (she was wearing shorts underneath). It was eight o' clock in the morning, day of the meeting, and Tsunaru, arms crossed, foot tapping impatiently, watched as her half-naked sister virtually flung away the dress and tore at her closet in a frenzy.

"No! But we have that meeting at TV Dai!" Kyoko practically wailed, grabbing a light pink miniskirt and holding it up to herself, then immediately throwing it to the other side of the room. "So many super stars might be there! I just HAVE to look good!"

"I really don't think we should go…" Tsunaru sweat-dropped. "Who hires a baby for scouting? It's too suspicious."

"Stars are _supposed_ to be outrageous. That's why they're all so famous!" Kyoko dropped her blue tank top and ran to the mirror, eying her reflection critically. "Oh god. I'm fat." Tsunaru rolled her eyes and walked towards the closet.

"You're too much," she said with a sigh. "And more importantly, hurry up. Everyone's coming here to meet us. Do you think anyone besides Takeshi wants to see you in your underwear?"

"He's not like that!"

"…"

"… Okay, so maybe he cracked a dirty joke or two about it…"

Tsunaru rolled her eyes again, glanced in to the closet, and pulled out a casual knee-length dress, colored a soft rose pink. The dress was embroidered with silver thread, forming shapes of delicate white star flowers (courtesy of Kyouya, who was good with his hands, and a prompt from Nagi, saying the dress was too plain). She threw it at Kyoko, making the other girl yelp in surprise. "Just put that on and add all the accessories you want. At least you won't be going in your bra and flashing everyone your tits."

"Onee-chan!" squeaked Kyoko, red-faced in humiliation. She looked at the dress in brief contemplation before promptly dropping it. "It's _too_ nice! It'll make me look desperate!" she turned back to her closet in anguish. "There has to be SOMETHING that doesn't make me look like I want to be noticed but still get noticed!"

Tsunaru gave up and left her sister sifting through her messy drawers and headed downstairs. Her mother, Nana, was happily cooking breakfast for her two daughters.

"How do you want your eggs, dear?"

"Unfertilized."

"What?"

"Scrambled."

"Coming right up!"

Tsunaru seated herself on the family couch and flicked through a celebrity magazine. Despite her cool attitude earlier, she was pretty excited herself. It was an awesome idea that they would be able to go to TV Dai. And celebrities may actually be there.

Maybe. But it wasn't anything to get too excited over.

Not too excited.

… At all…

_Oh god, I sound like Kyoko after she spots a sale at a jewelry store._

The doorbell rang. Nana bustled out from the kitchen, wiping her hands on her apron. "Tsunaru-chan, your friends are here!"  
"I guessed!" yelled back Tsunaru, standing up. She self-consciously smoothed her skirt.

_And now I feel like I'm preparing to meet a date. Arrrgh, !_

Takeshi, Ryohei, and Fuuta walked in, all dressed semi-casual. Takeshi flashed Tsunaru a grin. "Where's Kyoko?"

"She's still getting ready," Tsunaru grinned back. "The last time I saw her, she was wearing a sexy matching pair of pink lace bra and panties. Do you want to take a look?"  
Ryohei had already covered Fuuta's ears starting from 'getting ready'.

"Nah! I can't do that! She'll kill me!" Takeshi laughed good-naturedly and rubbed that back of his head. "Although… where's your bathroom again?"

Tsunaru snickered. Takeshi had been coming over to this house since second grade. How could he not know? But she gave the answer he wanted. "Bathroom's upstairs, down the hall, across from Kyoko's room."

Takeshi winked and sped out of the living room. Tsunaru burst in to a fit of giggles and turned back to Ryohei, who unclamped his hands from his little brother's ears.

"Was that a wise idea?" Fuuta immediately asked. Ryohei looked scandalized.

"Fuuta-kun, um, he just, uh, wants to see her!" Tsunaru fumbled for an answer. Ryohei had just shot her glance that said, 'fix this or you're dead, girl or not.'

"While she's half-naked?" Fuuta's eyes glinted impishly. He loved making the older teens embarrassed with his knowledge of stuff that ten-year-olds' shouldn't know. "Isn't that impure?"

At a loss for words, Ryohei and Tsunaru just stared at each other. "U-Um, anyway! Kyoko's being really silly. She's trying to dress up in some outfit that makes her stand out but doesn't make herself look desperate."

"I wish her luck. She could just wear something semi-formal like us," Ryohei gestured to Tsunaru's outfit.

Tsunaru made a face. "In this outfit, I feel like a school teacher. I can't wait until this weird meeting thing is over. What is it for anyway?"

"Beats me."

Fuuta stared up at both of them with a frown. They were just totally avoiding the subject now, weren't they…

There was a sudden loud shriek from upstairs, an awkward laugh, and then the resounding sound of a slap. Tsunaru couldn't help but laugh. "Well, I hope Takeshi won't do that sort of thing for a while."

"Peep on girls?" asked Fuuta.

"Uh…"

Kyoko flounced down the steps, her boyfriend behind her. Takeshi was sporting a very painful looking hand mark on his right cheek. Kyoko was looking huffy. "What do you think of this outfit?" she asked, twirling. She was wearing a simple pink sundress, with a rose quartz necklace and sandals with pink straps.

"Kyoko, do you have anything on that ISN'T pink?"

"She changed her underwear to white," Takeshi pipped up. Kyoko gave an indignant screech and moved to slap him again. Takeshi dodged out of the way, catching her hands and kissing them in apology. "I'm sorry."

"You're definitely not sorry!"

"You're right. I'm not."

"Enough!" Tsunaru broke them apart. "Takeshi-kun, apologize. _Sincerely_."

Takeshi grinned and gave Kyoko a fake bow. "My apologies, dear princess. I don't knoweth what overcame me," he said mockingly. Kyoko punched him in the arm.

"Oh grow up," she murmured sulkily, but her eyes were once more glittering with amusement. Tsunaru sighed. They just never were honest with each other.

The doorbell rang again, and Ryohei stepped over to answer the door. In came Nagi, smiling and wearing a white t-shirt with a lilac skirt, balancing herself neatly on sleek purple heels. Haru was right behind her. She had changed out of her track suit for once, wearing a daisy patterned dress that went a little below her knees. Kyouya came after her, piggy-backing Lambo and I-Pin. To Tsunaru's great surprise, Kyouya was wearing his school uniform, which he constantly claimed to be 'too stuffy'. She almost closed the door on Mukuro, who was wearing, as usual, a camouflage shirt, black leather pants and a matching jacket. Tsunaru scowled at him. "We're going to a meeting, not joining a biker gang."

"I like this outfit, Tsunaru-chan~!" Mukuro leered towards her. "Your outfit is very cute too. Very… say… _professional_. Why don't we play a game? You'll be the cute innocent teacher, and I'll be the antisocial student who seduces you."

Tsunaru retreated quickly and went to help Kyouya with the kids.

"What's with the outfit?" she asked, unloading the two children from the older boy's shoulders. "I thought you hated your uniform."

Kyouya smiled sheepishly and tucked a hand in his pocket. "I wanted to look nice," he confessed, tugging the shirt hem with his free hand, a look of distaste on his face. "This was the only thing I had that didn't make me look like a… a…"

"Badboy?" equipped Nagi, giggling. Kyouya flushed.

"Yes," he murmured. Despite Kyouya's shy personality, he often wore clothes that had a slightly more punk design, though admittedly, Nagi was the one who helped him shop for clothes. He _did_ have some more normal clothes; however he wore the punk style anyway to make his girlfriend happy. And besides, he looked fashionable in anything he wore. It was just natural flair.

Lambo and I-Pin, too young to care about appearances, wore what they usually wore. Lambo wore little boy shorts and a sweater-vest, I-Pin wore her Chinese play clothes.

… Well, they always did look nice anyway, so it was okay.

"Well, I'm glad you're not desperate like Kyoko. She probably has all of her closet on the floor now," Tsunaru smirked.

Kyoko looked indignant. "Do not! I put it all away before I came down!"

"She left some of her panties on the floor though," Takeshi claimed before swiftly running away. Kyoko gave an overly scandalized gasp and tore after him, tripping slightly in her sandals. Haru watched in pure bemusement.

"They're having fun."

"At least Takeshi-kun is."

"Why was she so desperate?"

"She thinks that she'll see all her favorite movie stars at TV Dai. So she wanted an outfit that could make her get noticed without looking like she was trying."

"Ha! Well, she has the right idea. Only a total desperate movie-loving idiot would show off!" scoffed a voice behind them.

Tsunaru turned around and got the shock of her life. Her childhood friend looked as if he had just been threating people for their money. He was wearing a red t-shirt with a intricate skull design, a ripped black jacket, and ripped blue jeans. There were bandages wrapped around his neck and wrists, and rings on his slender fingers. Even though he was now outdoors (and it wasn't too bright in the first place), he was wearing flashy sunglasses. To top it all off, he was actually pretending to inhale a chocolate cigarette. He looked good, he looked bad, he looked like a corny delinquient from a soap opera.

"Well?" Hayato asked hopefully. "Tsunaru-chan, do I look cool?"

_A TOTALLY DESPERATE IDIOT SHOWED UP!_

That was the single thought that ran through everyone's heads, before Fuuta spoke up, a little uncertaintly. "I-It looks cool! Hayato-nii!"

"You look… um, wao," Kyouya stated. 'Wao' was a term that he had picked up from America, few years after his father's divorce with Dino's mother. It sounded better then the typical Japanese, 'uwah'.

Tsunaru face-palmed. "Hayato, what on _earth _are you wearing?"

"I thought it looked… I don't know, cool."

"You _do_ look good," Tsunaru said, and held up a hand opposed to Hayato's sudden tail wagging, "but you also look like a delinquent. Which isn't exactly an impression you want to place on anybody."

"What about me, Tsunaru-chan?" Mukuro asked innocently.

"You look like you're part of a biker gang. Now shut up, who cares about you?" Tsunaru deadpanned before ignoring him. Mukuro visibly deflated. Nagi stifled a giggle. "Unfortunetely, we don't have a change for you… Are you sure you want to go like that?"

"Tsunaru-chan's right, you know. You look kinda weird."

Everyone turned to the doorway. Jaws automatically dropped.

Dino stood there, melting like mad under a huge fur-coat and cargo pants. His whip was hanging from his belt by his side.

_THIS TIME A TOTALLY DESPERATE MOVIE-LOVING IDIOT SHOWED UP!_

"Dino… what the hell are you wearing?" asked Kyouya in disbelief.

"Hey, Kyouya!" Dino's eyes lit up at seeing his little brother. "I look great, don't I? I hope I can get scouted!"

"You look like you're melting. Take that ridiculous thing off!" Kyouya hurried forward and peeled the fur jacket off of his older ex-stepbrother. He wrinkled his nose in distaste. "Ugh. This thing smells terrible. Where did you get it?"

"I found it in the attic. Apparently, I have some guy in my family who's in the mafia. I think he's the one who gave me shooting lessons when I was a kid. I'm pretty good at handling a gun."

_YOU'RE ACTUALLY THIS DANGEROUS?_

"Dino…" Kyouya could only sigh tiredly.

"But anyways, we're all here, right?"

"Mm-hm. We can leave now in that case," Tsunaru nodded. She turned to pry Kyoko off of Takeshi, the former hitting the latter with a pillow. "Will you lovebirds stop? Kyoko, he's probably going to see you naked someday, so there's no reason to be so shy."

"WHY ARE YOU SAYING SOMETHING SO EMBARRASSING IN FRONT OF OTHER PEOPLE!"

Nagi laughed, then paused thoughtfully. "Hey, Kyouya," she turned to her boyfriend with a contemplative frown. "Do you want to see me in my underwear?"

"…"

_CRASH!_

"Uwaah! Did Kyouya-nii faint?"

"No, he just likes smashing his head against the floor. Of course he fainted, you simpleton."

"Don't call Tsunaru-chan a simpleton! Pineapple-bastard!"

"IT'S NOT A PINEAPPLE!"

_I'm surrounded by fools,_ Fuuta inwardly sighed.

Meanwhile, Nana cheerfully cleaned the kitchen, listening to the conversations in the living room and not taking in a word. "My! Tsunaru-chan's and Kyoko-chan's friends certainly are lively!"

* * *

After smelling salts, a hasty train ride, a few breakouts of fighting, and lots of plasters and bandages, the whole group was standing in the shadow of the huge building TV Dai. Tsunaru hadn't even gone in and she was already feeling embarrassed. They had attracted a lot of stares on the train. And this time it wasn't because the men were good-looking or the girls were cute.

_… It was kind of scary when those old ladies thought that Hayato was mugging us…_

"Psst!" Haru hissed. "Tsunaru-chan! Look! It's those guys from that Detective Conan drama!"

"Wow! Is that Allen Walker?"

"Kyaa! Takeshi! Look! Look! It's that really hot guy from Vampire Knight! Ehhhh, what was his name…"

"Zero?"

"Yes! That's it! Ack! He's looking this way!" Kyoko quickly turned around. Tsunaru sweat-dropped.

"Kyoko…?"

"He's just… too… _cool_! I can't meet his eyes!"

"Hey, if you say that, even I'll get angry, you know…" Takeshi pouted, a little jealous.

"Oh look, Kyouya," Mukuro's voice was laced with dripping sarcasm and naughtiness. It was just loud enough for only Nagi to overhear. "It's that girl that you like from the Dengeki Daisy drama. She's rather cute, isn't she? Aren't you a really big fan of hers? Why don't you go say hello?"

"Uh…" Kyouya glanced at Nagi, who was pinning him with a curious stare. "I-I only like her because she reminds me of Nagi…"

Nagi practically glowed. Mukuro looked disappointed.

"Hmph. Well, if you say so."

Mukuro walked away, and watched unhappily as Nagi slid close to Kyouya in order to wrap her arms around his. Tsunaru sighed.

"I know that you don't want Nagi-chan to date other people, but you can't actually stop her, you know," Tsunaru gently rebuked him. Mukuro glared at her.

"I can and I will. Just watch me."

"But don't you like Kyouya-nii?"

"Yeah, but not when he's so close to my sister!" Mukuro glared daggers at Kyouya's back. Said boy stiffened suddenly and shuddered. "He was fine before they started dating!"

"Mukuro…" Tsunaru sighed. "You _do_ have a sister complex, don't you," a statement. Not a question.

Mukuro ignored her. Tsunaru patted his arm in sympathy. They had come to a momentary truce.

Tsunaru was then aware of a hand sliding down her back, dangerously close to her butt. She wasn't the only one who noticed either.

"GET AWAY FROM TSUNARU-CHAN, YOU BASTARD!"

Tsunaru sighed as Hayato and Mukuro clawed at each other. The truce really was momentary. She watched as the people walking by eyed them suspiciously and whispered to their companions.

_I've got the weirdest group of friends ever_, she groaned in her mind, before effectively breaking Hayato and Mukuro up by hitting them both in the stomach. "Come on, you idiots. Let's go."

The inside of TV Dai was impressive, to say the least. Admittedly, it would have looked like any other bigshot office building in Japan, apart from the pictures, posters, and advertisements of famous people lining the walls. Tsunaru spotted several fangirls pleading with the receptionist to let them in. The receptionist was quite pretty, with soft blonde-orange hair. She wore red-rimmed glasses and a simple black women's suit. Tsunaru frowned, thinking that she looked vaguely familiar. She smiled at the group. "The Sawada group, I presume?" she asked kindly. The fangirls quieted and eyed the boys with a hungry eye. Mukuro and Dino noticed, both winking and making the fangirls go crimson.

"Um, yes," Tsunaru tore her eyes from the sight.

"My name is Oregano, and – "

"Like the spice?" Fuuta interjected.

"Yes, like the spice," Oregano smiled faintly, though Tsunaru noted that it didn't reach her eyes. "I get that a lot. Anyway, I'll be your guide for now. Just let me call a replacement," she reached for the phone on her desk and dialed a number. "Excuse me, could you send down Bianchi-san? Yes, thank you."

She replaced the phone and smiled again. This time Tsunaru noted that her teeth were very, very white. "Excuse me, didn't you do a toothpaste ad a while ago?"

Oregano laughed and blushed. "They didn't have anyone, and they said my teeth were good enough. I guess the glasses threw you off a little."

Tsunaru chuckled and glanced behind her, before stopping and staring at Dino, who was staring rather intently at Oregano. "Um, Dino-san…?"

Kyouya glanced at his stepbrother and groaned. "Oh, no, not _again_," he grumbled, before hooking an arm through Dino's and dragging him away. "Cold water should do the trick. Come on, Romeo."

Nagi smiled amusedly. When it came to Dino, Kyouya's personality occasionally did a 180°, making him sarcastic and easily exasperated. And it most often occurred when Dino developed a crush on an older woman. She then frowned when she realized that a few of the fangirls were furtively following the two boys on their search for the men's room. Nagi could tell that they were whispering among themselves, debating whether or not to talk to them, or at least help them locate the restroom. "I'm going with them!" she said to the group before running off. When she reached them, she intimately touched Kyouya's arm, and smiled sweetly at him. Then when Kyouya wasn't looking, made a face at the fangirls.

Tsunaru sweat-dropped. _Sometimes I think Nagi-chan is a little… possessive_. She glanced at Mukuro. _Probably a family trait._

There was a distant sound of a door opening and closing, before a women – a little younger than Oregano and certainly much more beautiful – walked in to the lobby. All the guys couldn't help but turn and stare. This new woman was extremely pretty, with clear green eyes and pinkish-red hair. She was tall, curvy, and definitely a foreigner. Her clothes were of some exotic brand that definitely did not exist in Japan. Tsunaru found herself envying the natural curve of the hips and the large bust. She glanced to the side and noticed that Kyoko was thinking the same thing.

"Ah, Bianchi-san," Oregano smiled. "Thanks for taking over."

Bianchi gave a lazy shrug. "A good actress never turns down an offer to broaden her area of knowledge," she smiled as she sat down. "I may have to play a receptionist someday. Who knows?"

Oregano nodded and turned to Tsunaru. "Alright, let's go then!"

"Who's that pretty lady?" asked Haru as they walked down the well-polished hallways.

"That's Bianchi-san. She's an actress in training, but she doesn't mind helping out a little with odd jobs. She's a very nice person, but she's a terrible cook, so don't ask her to make you anything," Oregano chuckled. "The last time she cooked, she placed three people in a sick ward for poisoning."

Hayato snorted. He had been the only one unmoved by Bianchi's beauty. "So she's nothing more than a pretty face?"

"Actually, Hayato," Tsunaru interjected thoughtfully. "I thought that she looked a little like you. I mean, you're both foreigners right?"

"I'm half-Japanese still," Hayato shrugged, "but that woman looked all foreign to me."

_… Is that so? I couldn't tell…_

"You have a meeting with Reborn-sama, correct?" Oregano asked, taking a turn left. "He's been searching for new talents to use in some new action drama. Are you excited?"

Tsunaru froze. Those behind her – Haru, Kyoko, and Hayato – all knocked in to her and fell to the floor.

"Wait a minute…" Tsunaru said, her voice unnaturally high-pitched. "We're going on TV?"

"We _are_!" Kyoko squealed with incredulous delight. "I thought that he wanted to thank us from rescuing him yesterday!"

"More than that, that little kid is so important?" sputtered Hayato. "It's a _baby_!"

Oregano smiled sweetly, but a dark shadow was clearly looming over her. "We don't care about that sort of thing in our line of work. It's all talent as far as we're concerned. And our – ahem – _scouts_ are very persistent in our line of work."

_B-Black! She turned black!_

"At any rate!" Oregano went back to her sweet self, standing on tiptoe and trying to see past Takeshi's tall shoulder. "Where are those other three who were with you?"

"Dino's probably getting mobbed," muttered Lambo, who was rather cranky. By this time of day, he usually was napping. I-Pin scolded him sharply, but half-heartedly before quickly quieting down. She had been overwhelmed by the entire studio, and was still very nervous.

"Both Dino-san and Kyouya-nii are," Tsunaru added, also standing on tiptoe and clinging on to Hayato (who was mentally singing **Hallelujah!** in his head) for support. "But I don't see Nagi-chan. Where is she?"

"Oh! There she is!"

Dino and Kyouya, who were doing their very best to get away from the fangirls without hurting them, were suddenly grabbed by their collars from behind. Nagi, one guy in each hand, dragged them backwards, away from the groupies who now looked very pissed off.

"Ahahaha… Nagi-chan really is pretty possessive…" Tsunaru laughed nervously. Those girls now looked REALLY angry. Although the dark aura coming off of Nagi was holding them back quite nicely.

"We're here!" Nagi smiled a little too perkily for comfort. Kyouya, despite having been half choked by his girlfriend, was secretly happy that she had come to the rescue. Dino was just plain choked and currently massaging his neck where his collar had dug in to his skin, still flashing Oregano a bright smile.

"Alright then!" Oregano smiled, looking not the least bit unnerved. "Let's go meet Reborn-san!"

* * *

So yeah, I think I'll keep the personality profiles up and add to them as necessary. Includes their relationship and dating status~*hearts*

**Tsunaru:** Bright, impulsive, and popular. She's a very strong minded young woman who dislikes perverts and good for nothings. She's not as oblivious as people believe her to be. Most people think that she is incredibly innocent because of her cute face. She is twins with Kyoko. Her best friend is Hayato.

**Kyoko**: Sort of ditzy and loves shopping. She can be defensive and a little bossy, but she hates fighting and violence. She's been dating Takeshi for almost two years. Tsunaru's twin.

**Hayato**: Actually sort of the same to the original, only completely heads over heels for Tsunaru (which still is the same; just that Tsuna's a guy). Brilliant academic wise, and has a bad mouth. Extremely loyal and compassionate. Less short tempered.

**Takeshi**: As usual, a lover of both baseball and sword play. He's practically the same as the original, only more mischevious and less air-headed. In love with Kyoko.

**Kyouya**: A very shy, sensitive, and naive boy, but very friendly towards others. His lifetime girlfriend is Nagi, who can be rather wild and impulsive like Tsunaru. Incredibly skilled at fighting, but dislikes violence. Inheritor to the most famous dojo in Japan. Has a little brother named Fon, and an older stepbrother named Dino. Best friend is Ryohei. Loves small animals and kids. Wants to start a family...

**Nagi**: The second most kick-butt girl in the group, coming second to only Tsunaru. She's bold and tough, but can be very feminine and sweet. She loves Kyouya the most, and wishes that her dear brother (Mukuro) would stop interfering with their relationship. She's extremely possessive, but in a more justified, endearing way, not annoyingly like her brother.

**Mukuro**: Very protective of his cute little sister, Nagi, and is rather unhappy that she loves someone else more than him. He's bisexual and very perverted, but he's not a bad person once you get to know him. He just wants to have lots of love. His sweet tooth is incredible.

**Haru**: Sporty and loves to run track. She likes Hayato but knows that he loves Tsunaru, so she keeps quiet. She often insults Hayato to vent her feelings a little. Despite that, she's great friends with Tsunaru and Kyoko, but can get a little side-tracked when she's supposed to be babysitting...

**Lambo**: The smartest and most brattiest kid in the world. Enuff said. He has an older brother, whom he despises.

**I-Pin**_:_ As usual, it's her job to keep Lambo on a leash and out of trouble. She has an older sister, who is a student at Kyouya's family dojo.

**Ryohei**: A quiet bookworm who can speak very bluntly and rather cruelly, though not intentional. Older brother to Fuuta. Took up boxing only to keep in shape.

**Fuuta**: An equally quiet bookworm who rarely speaks. He adores his brother, and is very close to Kyouya. His personality seems to be secretly sadistic...?

**Dino**: Kyouya's ex-stepbrother and a big fan of American movies. Learned how to use a whip, like Indiana Jones.

**Oregano**: A sweet woman, but she's been in the entertainment business for far too long to be completely innocent. She has a few sensitive issues about her name.

**Bianchi**: A rising TV star, but currently a model. She's always looking for new experiences... except with men.

**Reborn**: Same personality. Period.

**Nana**: As far as I'm concerned, she's perfectly fine the way she is. And she's kept her 'listening but not taking in a word' trait.


	3. I DON'T Wanna Be a Star!

So, uh... my computer and and all that kinda died. There go my documents. And now I must type online. And I hate that. No offense to those who do type online.

So, all updates are going to take a while. My apologies.

* * *

Reborn's office was nothing short of impressive, and/or indimidating. The walls were pure black with a white marble floor. Splashes of crimson adorned the walls in shapes of curtains, chairs, and a shag carpet under a spotless glass desk. There were no paintings, no plants, nothing to make the room more homey or give an impression on what type of person worked here. Besides being somewhat Spartan and most likely terrifying.

"Ciaossu," came a sudden, extremely deep, sexy baritone. Everyone jumped and looked around, wondering where the unfamiliar voice had come from. Only Oregano was perfectly composed. "Reborn-san, the new talents are here to see you."

"Very good," the red desk chair swiveled around to reveal the baby scout Reborn. The baritone was gone, Reborn's usual high-pitched voice was back. "So, Tsunaruhime, you came after all."

"Look, I don't think that I ever want to be on TV, so if we could just drop this - did I ever tell you my name?" Tsunaru narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

"No, but I have my sources," Reborn smirked. Tsunaru blinked and backed in to Hayato (who resisted the urge to throw his arms around her), suddenly remembering the guy who had been loitering in front of her house the day before.

"You _didn't_."

"And what if I did?"

Tsunaru did nothing but balefully glare while clinging to Hayato's shirt. Hayato mentally praised Reborn for giving him a small moment in heaven. "I swear, if you weren't a baby..." she muttered omniously under her breath. Reborn smirked again before turning his voice to a more businesslike tone.

"Let's talk about your new jobs."

"We haven't agreed to anything yet!"

"So? Anyway, Amano Akira-sensei and I are going to film a new action drama. And we want you to be the actors," Reborn pulled down a screen from the ceiling and a slideshow began playing. "This new drama is called _Katekyo Hitman Reborn!_ It is about a girl who is terrible at everything: sports, academics, home ec, the works. However, one day a baby hitman (who will be played by me) visits her house as her new home tutor. It turns out that the no-good girl is actually the next in line as boss of the greatest mafia family in the world, the Vongola. This is going to be mainly humor related for the first few episodes while introducing characters, but then we're going to get in to some decent plot. Any questions?"

"Who's playing the main character?" asked Kyoko, her eyes sparkling with excitement. Reborn stared at her for a moment, then turned his eyes to her sister.

"I believe that Tsunaruhime is most fit for the role."

"WHAT?" Tsunaru screeched, backing up even more in to Hayato. "Are you crazy? I can't act for my life!"

"No, but you've got the right personality," Reborn pointed out. "Even though you want to stay out of trouble, you aren't afraid of jumping in to the front lines to protect others. Like you did with me yesterday. That's what we're looking for."

"But - "

"No buts. You're our main character, and that's final."

"Okaaaay..." Kyoko looked slightly disappointed, but her face brightened up instantly. "What about me? And Takeshi?"

"I think she means what about the rest of us," Haru interjected.

"Hmmm..." Reborn opened one of his drawers and removed a pack of paperwork. "Let me see... Kyoko, the main character is an only child, so you are going to be her best friend and confidant. Even though the mafia is a secret, she tells you everything and you support from the sidelines."

"Do I get a lot of screentime?"

"You do."

"Alright!" Kyoko pumped her fist. "I'm going to be a star!"

"Right," Reborn turned to Hayato. "Hayato will serve as Tsunaru's right-hand man and first subordinate. He's also interested in her as a woman and makes several attempts to woo her."

"WHAT?"

"Tsunaru-chan, did you hear that?" Hayato grabbed his childhood friend by the waist and whirled her around.

"WHY ARE YOU SO HAPPY?"

"Takeshi will be Tsunaru's male best friend. He's a baseball lover who always has a smile on his face. He's also super-nice and really good-natured. Hayato is anti-social, so the two of you will clash from time to time to add a bit of a humor. Hayato believes that Takeshi is interested in Tsunaruhime, but Takeshi actually likes Kyoko."

"As it should be!" Kyoko hugged her boyfriend.

"Ryohei will be a boxer, obviously, who's motto is to be 'extreme'. He's also really, really loud, so I hope you're good at screaming your lungs out. Oh, yes, and you'll be Kyoko's older brother."

Ryohei shrugged. Kyoko crinkled her nose. "But we don't look alike."

"Who cares? Fuuta and Ryohei don't look alike either," Reborn went back to his paper. "Kyouya will be the very cold, anti-social delinquient who beats up people whenever he feels like it. He's also on the school's disciplinary committee, but he uses his authority to his own advantage. He's the strongest out of all the characters, so don't be cringing like you are now during filming."

Kyouya's jaw went slack. "B-But I'm not like that at all! I like people! And people take advantage of me, not the other way around!"

"Little bro, that's not something to be proud of..." Dino affectionately ruffled his stepbrother's messy hair. Reborn zoned in on him next.

"You're an Italian, right?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, you're the Tenth Generation Boss of the Chiavarone Famiglia, and my former student. So you see Tsunaruhime as your little sister, and you teach her how to be a boss. It's just a sibling relationship by the way, so don't get all cutesy with each other on screen."

Dino tilted his head, contemplating on his new role. "Do I have any interesting quirks? Like weird habits or something?"

"You're useless without your subordinates around."

"Huh?"

"We'll get to that part later," Reborn turned to Nagi and shook his head. "Nagi, you aren't going to be in the drama for a while. Your part isn't till later."

Nagi frowned. "Why?"

"Because your character comes in during the third arc."

"Can I still come watch the filming?"

"You're welcome to do so."

"Fine then," she sighed. Kyouya rubbed comforting circles on the small of her back. "I'll help you rehearse, Kyouya."

"What about me then?" Mukuro asked, tilting his head in what would be a cute manner had his face not been painted with a ominous smirk. "I'm not going to show up in the beginning either?"

"You come in at the second arc," Reborn paused and looked directly at him. "And you will at first be an antagonist."

"You mean he's the bad guy?" Tsunaru asked. Reborn nodded. Tsunaru giggled. "It sort of suits him. Does he turn good later?"

"We'll see. It's under consideration. Depends on the ratings."

"What about me?" Haru asked. Lambo, I-Pin, and Fuuta were all clinging to her, slightly upset that their roles hadn't been stated.

"Let me see..." Reborn considered the papers. "Haru, you are to be a smart, but somewhat air-headed woman who is interested in Hayato. You're also more girly, so you'll have to wear skirts. Not track suits."

"She's interested in _me_?" Hayato said, clearly disturbed by the very idea. Haru stuck her tongue out at him.

"Like _any_ girl would be interested in you in real life."

"Hey! Stupid woman!"

Reborn smirked. "As for you brats," he directed at the three kids, "Lambo is going to be a crybaby assassin who is a failure at his job."

"Hey!"

"I-Pin is going to be a little Chinese assassin who is a success, but literally blows up when embarrassed."

"Wah?"

"Fuuta is going to be a kid with the superpower of ranking everything."

"Huh? What does that mean?"

"We'll get to it at filming. If you read the script, you'll understand. Any questions?" Almost everyone's hand shot up in the air. Reborn paused and rethought his own question. "Correction. Any questions that I might care about?"

All the hands but Tsunaru's went down.

"Fine. What is it?"

"I'm not saying that I'll do this, but when does the filming start?"

"Tomorrow."

"WHAT?"

* * *

"He can't possibly mean it seriously, can he?"

Tsunaru and her friends were all now relaxing at a nearby cafe. The sun shone brightly, the light dancing across Tsunaru's worried face. "And tomorrow's a school day! I still have homework!"

"Come on, onee-chan!" Kyoko tried to wheedle her in to it. "We're going to be famous! It's something exciting to do! Can't we pleeeease?"

"I agree with Kyoko," Takeshi reclined in his plastic seat and stretched. "It sounds super cool! Let's do it!"

Hayato was already studying the thick script that Reborn had handed out to each of them. The script was so heavy that the table was tilting slightly in his direction. The others had put their scripts in Fuuta's backpack, which he always carried around with dozens of books inside.

(If you're wondering about what happened to the dozens of books, Reborn had taken them all out and threw them in his chrome paper shredder. Fuuta was still crying over the loss.)

Ryohei wiped his little brother's nose. "I don't like that baby," Ryohei remarked. "He's pretty vicious in getting what he wants."

"Just like every other talent scout in the world," mumbled Tsunaru. She pulled Fuuta in to her lap and gave him a kiss on the head. "Come on Fuuta, don't cry. We can get you some new books, okay?"

The nine-year-old only sobbed louder and buried his face in Tsunaru's shoulder. Those books had been his favorite. Kyouya reached over and patted him softly on the back. Nagi and Mukuro were leaning back in their chairs, wearing identical expressions of disappointment.

"A shame that we're not going to be in the drama for quite a while," Mukuro sighed. "How upsetting. Simply watching from the sidelines is boring."

"I agree," Nagi nodded, one of her legs jiggling. "I wanted to play the part of Kyouya's lover."

While Kyouya sputtered incoherently, Haru was intently studying the script over Hayato's shoulder. Unbeknown to them both, Haru's chin was lightly resting on his shoulder, their hair tickling each other's faces. "Wow, Tsunaru-chan. You have a lot of lines!"

"I do? Ugh," Tsunaru leaned over. "Good grief, I have to know all this by tomorrow?"

"It's not that bad, Tsunaru-chan!" Hayato flipped through the pages. "It seems that only you and Reborn-san appear in the first episode. I come in sometime later."

Unseen by anyone else, Hayato's face suddenly flashed completely red before going back to it's natural pale color.

"How many episodes does this script have?"

"There's five episodes' worth of lines in here. I guess he was trying to give us some time to prepare for the other episodes ahead of time."

"I don't think he's that nice," Tsunaru muttered and sank back in to her seat, still rocking Fuuta gently in her lap. I-Pin and Lambo were sharing a large chocolate ice cream with sprinkles. "Hey, leave some for Fuuta. He needs it."

Fuuta sniffled quietly and glanced over at Hayato and Haru. "Hayato-nii, Haru-nee... since when did you two get so close?"

"Huh?"

"Hm?"

There was a very brief pause, and then the two slowly turned their heads to face each other. Both cheeks turned completely crimson at their close proximity.

"W-WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, STUPID WOMAN?"

"HEY! YOU WERE HOGGING THE SCRIPT! HOW ELSE WAS I SUPPOSED TO READ IT?"

"HOW ABOUT GETTING YOUR OWN OUT OF THE BAG?"

"IT'S TOO HEAVY! I'M NOT A MUSCLE-HEAD LIKE YOU!"

"LIKE HELL YOU AREN'T, MACHO CHICK!"

Haru gave a screech of fury and started cuffing Hayato on the ear. Hayato started yelling loudly. Tsunaru and the others immediately got up, trying to calm the two down. Only Mukuro stayed in his seat, giving Fuuta a little wink.

Fuuta gave a little wink back, as he reached for his share of ice cream, pleased and feeling much better.

* * *

"Tsunaru-chan! Wake up! It's almost eight!"

"Eh?" Tsunaru bolted upright and jumped out of bed. "Oh, no, I'm going to be late! And - huh? Isn't it Sunday?" she sank back on to the covers and pulled her sheets up. "Just a few more minutes then..."

"Dame-Tsunaru, wake up!"

"OUCH!"

Something small, hard, and painful had nailed Tsunaru right between the eyes. She bolted upright again, rubbing that spot and glaring at the tiny figure who hit her. "What the hell are you doing in my room?"

"Shut up, Dame-Tsunaru," Reborn glared up at her. Tsunaru noted that he was wearing a tiny black suit with an overlarge fedora to match his overlarge head. "It's time for filming! Hurry up and get dressed!"

"But why are you here? You could have just called!"

"Dame-Tsunaru!"

Tsunaru was about to angrily retort when she noticed a rather creepy person standing in her doorway. The person was dressed in all black, wearing a black hooded jacket that went to the floor and a black scarf that covered her face. Under the hood, Tsunaru could see that the hair was also black and person was wearing back sunglasses. Even more weirdly, the person was panting madly and sweating, face glued in Tsunaru's direction. Tsunaru sank under her sheets, terrified that a pervert had just entered her room.

"Dame-Tsunaru..." the person wheezed, slowly coming towards her. Tsunaru squeaked and scrambled backwards. Whether she was a tough girl or not, _anybody_ would quail at the thought of being raped in her own room, and with a baby watching no less!

The person was crawling towards her over the bed. Tsunaru shrieked and kicked out. The person caught her foot. "Huhuhu~! So feisty..."

Too close, too close! Disgustingly, overwhelmingly close! Tsunaru pressed her back against her headboard, completely terrified. "Dame-Tsunaru..." the person leaned in even more. "I like it!"

"Huh?"

"Reborn!" the person whirled to face the very amused baby. "From now on, the main character's nickname will be 'Dame-Tsunaru'!"

"H-Huh?" Tsunaru sat up, no longer afraid and very much pissed. "Who's no-good? More importantly, who're you!"

"This is our Director Kikei Kyoshoku*. But you can just call it Director."

_It?_

"Reborn, did you hear me?" Kikei demanded, bouncing up and down on the bed. The voice was extremely raspy. Whether female or male, it was impossible to discern. Tsunaru could see the slight curve of his - her - _its_ hips. So it was either a very feminine bodied boy, or an incredibly flat girl.

"I heard you. Make the changes to the script," Reborn replied. Kikei gave an unnatural squeal and zipped out of the room with amazing speed.

"Who the hell is she... he... it! Arrrgh, this is confusing..."

"I just told you. That's our Director, Kikei Kyoshoku. It's been rivals with Amano Akira for very long, so expect some... small changes within the script."

Tsunaru just stared at Reborn for a while before rolling over in bed. "Fine, whatever. Now leave. I'm sleepy."

"Dame-Tsunaru!" Reborn gave Tsunaru a flying kick to the head. "GET UP. Filming starts in two hours!"

"OW!" Tsunaru sat up and glared at Reborn. "You know what? Forget it. I'm not acting in this stupid drama. Find someone else!"

"No can do."

"Huh? Why?"

"Because the entire film crew is already downstairs in your living room. We'll be using your house for the setting, and your Mom will act as your Mom in the drama too."

"..."

"Well, Dame-Tsunaru?"

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED WHILE I WAS ASLEEP?"

* * *

"Good morning, Tsunaru-chan~!" Nana sang as her disgruntled eldest daughter sleepily made her way down the stairs. "Why didn't you tell me that you would be an actress? Mother is so proud of you!"

"Mom!" Tsunaru wailed. "I didn't do this willingly!"

"Ara? Why not? Don't all girls want to be famous?" Nana widened her eyes, clearly confused. Tsunaru sighed. Her mother wasn't exactly the brightest apple in the barrel.

"I don't want to be famous, Mom, I'm already happy with how my life is."

"It'll get even better now."

Tsunaru's eyes honed in on Reborn, casually sipping an espresso at her kitchen table. "What are you doing?"

"Having breakfast. Maman, I want more pancakes."

"Sure!" Nana went back to the stove, cheerfully stirring up some more batter. "Tsunaru-chan, would you like some too?"

"..." Tsunaru didn't see a good reason to say no, so she plopped down next to Reborn. "Fine. With blueberries."

"Certainly."

The surly girl noticed that Reborn was staring at her. "What?"

"Spoiled little girl, aren't you?"

"WHAT?"

As Tsunaru was just about to strangle the tiny child, there came a loud knock on the door. "Tsunaru-chan, open up! It's me!"

"Hayato!" Tsunaru ran to the door and opened it. "Why are you here so early in the morning?"

"I heard that the filming would be done at your house! Reborn-san told me."

"How did he tell you?"

"I exchanged numbers with him."

"DON'T GIVE YOUR NUMBER TO STRANGE PEOPLE!"

While Tsunaru lectured Hayato on safety, she noticed Takeshi, Nagi, Mukuro, and Kyouya coming up her driveway. "You guys too?"

"Of course we would come," Mukuro smiled creepily. "Seeing our lovely Tsunaru on the big screen, why wouldn't we?"

Tsunaru blushed. Hayato glared. Kyouya pulled Nagi out of the way. And Takeshi tried to pacify them both before sparks could fly. "Mah mah, you guys should fight! Come on, it's a special day, so let's all enjoy it _with our bodies intact_, okay?"

Everyone sweat-dropped. Was it just the light, or did Takeshi just unleash a rather murderous aura...?

"Ah! Takeshi, you're here!" came a sweet voice from behind. Kyoko bustled out the house and caught her boyfriend in a flying hug.

"Kyoko!" Takeshi wrapped his strong arms around her in a full embrace. "Aww, did you miss me?"

_The killing intent just disappeared..._

"Keh," Hayato muttered. "Stupid couple."

Tsunaru sighed, a little enviously, and got up. "Anyways, Reborn, I'm not doing this stupid thing. There is absolutely _no way_ that I'm going to be on TV. End of story."

"Dame-Tsunaru, do you think I'll let you off that easily?" Reborn's smile turned evil. "I won't let you off. You're acting in this drama, whether you like it or not."

Tsunaru and Reborn glared at each other. Tension crackled between the two like static electricity. Almost automatically, Kyouya pulled Nagi behind him again. Hayato edged around the two. He had known Tsunaru the longest (besides Kyoko) and was already used to breaking up her fights with other people. Hayato was fine with Tsunaru beating Reborn up (because everything she did was acceptable, even if she made him go on all fours and... wait, wait, off-topic), but he didn't want his beloved to get sued by famous media industry people.

As Tsunaru lunged forward, Hayato quickly stepped in and swept Tsunaru off her feet, around the waist. Tsunaru writhed, glaring at Reborn with intense hatred. "Hayato! Let go!"

"No can do, Tsunaru-chan," Hayato minutely wrestled with her until she was trapped against him and the wall. He pressed in to her, stilling her movements. "Calm down, okay? Just calm down. Breathe in and out. Remember yoga class?"

Tsunaru obeyed without thinking, clutching at Hayato's back, still shooting daggers at Reborn, who was smirking. "Hm? Are you two together?"

Hayato turned red. He knew what this position looked like, but still, it was absolutely necessary...!

(Or so he told himself.)

"Well, it doesn't matter if you're together or not. At least, not until you get famous," Reborn chuckled, tucking something back in to his pocket. Mukuro blinked.

_Oya, oya. A gun? This baby definitely isn't everything that he seems..._

"Now that that's been taken care of, the filming begins at nine. Hurry up and get ready!" Reborn strode out of the kitchen with his tiny baby steps. Hayato let Tsunaru go, who in turn let out a scream of frustration.

"I am NOT doing this!" she exploded and whirled around. Kyoko flinched and smiled nervously as she heard her older sister storm up to her room.

"Geez, Onee-chan is angry... I hope no blood is shed this time..."

* * *

So yeah, I think I'll keep the personality profiles up and add to them as necessary. Includes their relationship and dating status~*hearts*

*Kikei Kyoshoku literally means 'freak show'. I just looked up the separate words and put them together.

So the difference this time is that Amano Akira wrote a novel called Katekyo Hitman Reborn instead of the manga (which I still don't know whether or not to do), with the main character being a girl. It's being made in to a drama, but the archrival, Kikei Kyoshoku makes changes... that makes all us Yaoi fangirls happy (it's no fun if the main character is female, right?).

For those of you who still don't get it, email me and I'll explain it slowly and clearly.

**Tsunaru:** Bright, impulsive, and popular. She's a very strong minded young woman who dislikes perverts and good for nothings. She's not as oblivious as people believe her to be. Most people think that she is incredibly innocent because of her cute face. She is twins with Kyoko. Her best friend is Hayato. (The more I write about her, the more bratty she seems. I'll see if I can fix that).

**Kyoko**: Sort of ditzy and loves shopping. She can be defensive and a little bossy, but she hates fighting and violence. She's been dating Takeshi for almost two years. Tsunaru's twin.

**Hayato**: Actually sort of the same to the original, only completely heads over heels for Tsunaru (which still is the same; just that Tsuna's a guy). Brilliant academic wise, and has a bad mouth. Extremely loyal and compassionate. Less short tempered.

**Takeshi**: As usual, a lover of both baseball and sword play. He's practically the same as the original, only more mischevious and less air-headed. In love with Kyoko.

**Kyouya**: A very shy, sensitive, and naive boy, but very friendly towards others. His lifetime girlfriend is Nagi, who can be rather wild and impulsive like Tsunaru. Incredibly skilled at fighting, but dislikes violence. Inheritor to the most famous dojo in Japan. Has a little brother named Fon, and an older stepbrother named Dino. Best friend is Ryohei. Loves small animals and kids. Wants to start a family...

**Nagi**: The second most kick-butt girl in the group, coming second to only Tsunaru. She's bold and tough, but can be very feminine and sweet. She loves Kyouya the most, and wishes that her dear brother (Mukuro) would stop interfering with their relationship. She's extremely possessive, but in a more justified, endearing way, not annoyingly like her brother.

**Mukuro**: Very protective of his cute little sister, Nagi, and is rather unhappy that she loves someone else more than him. He's bisexual and very perverted, but he's not a bad person once you get to know him. He just wants to have lots of love. His sweet tooth is incredible.

**Haru**: Sporty and loves to run track. She likes Hayato but knows that he loves Tsunaru, so she keeps quiet. She often insults Hayato to vent her feelings a little. Despite that, she's great friends with Tsunaru and Kyoko, but can get a little side-tracked when she's supposed to be babysitting...

**Lambo**: The smartest and most brattiest kid in the world. Enuff said. He has an older brother, whom he despises.

**I-Pin**_:_ As usual, it's her job to keep Lambo on a leash and out of trouble. She has an older sister, who is a student at Kyouya's family dojo.

**Ryohei**: A quiet bookworm who can speak very bluntly and rather cruelly, though not intentional. Older brother to Fuuta. Took up boxing only to keep in shape.

**Fuuta**: An equally quiet bookworm who rarely speaks. He adores his brother, and is very close to Kyouya. His personality seems to be secretly sadistic...?

**Dino**: Kyouya's ex-stepbrother and a big fan of American movies. Learned how to use a whip, like Indiana Jones.

**Oregano**: A sweet woman, but she's been in the entertainment business for far too long to be completely innocent. She has a few sensitive issues about her name.

**Bianchi**: A rising TV star, but currently a model. She's always looking for new experiences... except with men.

**Reborn**: Same personality. Period.

**Nana**: As far as I'm concerned, she's perfectly fine the way she is. And she's kept her 'listening but not taking in a word' trait.


End file.
